


Home Sweet Home

by a_dusky_gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Auntie!Charlie, Dad!Castiel, Dad!Dean, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Everyday fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Professor!Castiel, Student!Meg, Tumblr drabbles, Uncle!Sam, baby!claire, daddy!destiel, dadstiel, mechanic!Dean, surrogate!Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dusky_gold/pseuds/a_dusky_gold
Summary: Everything in this house was a goddamned family affair, Dean thought... When did their lives turn into an episode of Full House?!Begun as a drabble series on Tumblr; updated once a week!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So as I said, I've been doing a number of drabbles on Tumblr, this is one that grew into a full verse of its own, so I decided to post it separately. Check out my other drabble series too, that's just a series of prompts that my friend and I have been shooting at each other. 
> 
> This story is basically a way for me to feel good, so I hope it makes you smile! Enjoy!

“Dean!”

Charlie’s loud scream was panicked and Dean dropped the wrench he was holding, whirling around on one foot to race across the garage and into the house, for once forgetting his Baby completely and leaving her trunk still open.

The redhead was holding her swollen belly tightly, panting. Sweat dripped down the side of her face and her hair was matted and tangled, the healthy flush on her face spreading down all the way to her neck.

“What is it?” he babbled, running over to her, ignoring the way the grease clung to his hands and his shirt. “You doin’ ok? What’s happening?”

In retrospect, it was a stupid question, but he could be forgiven at the moment - his best friend was about to give birth to the kid she’d been surrogate-ing for him, after all.

“Kid’s comin’, dude,” Charlie gasped, “You’re gonna be a dad, jack- _aaaah_!!” she yelled loudly, scrunching up her face. “Oh Jesus fuck,” she panted a few minutes later, when the contraction faded.

“Call your damn husband,” she reached out with a shaky hand and slapped his shoulder. “And your brother.”

Dean stood there, frozen, as the truth sank in slowly.

“Co-comin’?” he stammered and Charlie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and glaring at him.

“Dean,” she said slowly, “Baby. Coming. Call husband and brother. Hospital.”

She snorted, before wincing again, clutching at her belly and wiping sweat off her dark red brow.

“Do you understand or am I gonna have to use even smaller words?” she snapped.

And it struck Dean hard and fast - _he was gonna be a Dad_. Daddy. Papa… whatever the fuck the baby wanted to call him, but he was gonna be a Dad.

Whopping in delight and ignoring the sliver of fear that ran through his entire being, he pulled his best-friend-slash-sister-slash-platonic-soulmate-slash-baby-mama into a hug.

Charlie sighed, but wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead against his clavicle and grinning tiredly into his skin.

A moment later, they parted, Dean pulling his phone out and calling his husband as the redhead ordered him to.

He only got his voicemail - Cas was probably in class, the prim and proper professor who didn’t attend calls. He didn’t know it then, but said professor would record the voicemail and play it over and over again for his students through the years, an indication of one of the happiest moments of his life.

“ _She’s comin’, Cas_ ,” Dean’s voice was tremulous, both happy and terrified, “ _Our baby… she’s on her way_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel raced across the parking lot and stumbled into the elevator, holding the phone close to his ear and replaying Dean’s message for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

“She’s comin’, Cas,” his husband’s voice in his ear was unapologetically teary. “Our baby… She’s on her way.”

Heart hammering, Castiel burst into the lobby, making for Room 205 where Charlie had been sequestered for the past two hours, once she’d been admitted into the hospital. Dean had a left a series of messages following that first, emotional one, and Castiel cursed his obsessive need to have his phone turned off during his classes.

Charlie was propped up against the pillows of the hospital, legs splayed outward and holding her belly tightly as she breathed heavily through her mouth. Dean was on her side, holding her hand tightly as she squeezed through another contraction.

“Hoo hoo hee,” the mechanic was counting, “That’s it, breathe, good girl.”

“Dean, I love you to death,” Charlie hissed through gritted teeth, “But by Merlin’s pants, please shut the _fuck_ up.”

Castiel chuckled softly at the flushed redhead and her eyes snapped to his, narrowing at his stance at the doorway.

“Where the fuck have you been?” she snapped, yanking her hand from Dean’s and wagging her finger at him.

“I apologize,” he muttered, blue eyes meeting awed the green ones of his husband over her sweat-matted hair.

“Get in here, asshole,” she said tiredly, leaning back against the pillows. Dean still didn’t say anything, but he dropped her hand and moved to Castiel, who pulled him close and rested his forehead on the mechanic’s clavicle, breathing him in.

“She’s comin’…” Dean repeated. “She’s here.”

And Castiel’s heart surged with emotion as he took his place next to Charlie, holding her other hand as she winced through yet another contraction.

Their daughter was almost here.


	3. Chapter 3

“Push!”

“What do you think I’m trying to do, asshole?” Charlie grunted at Dean and Sam had to hold a snort back, standing at the end of the room awkwardly. He didn’t want to intrude, had volunteered to wait outside until after the baby was here, but Charlie had yelled at him in pain until he’d accepted. Dean had simply rolled his eyes and gestured him in and Cas had smiled in welcome.

“You’re so lucky I love you,” Charlie grit her teeth. “You’re going to be my hand maiden for the rest of the year.”

“Bu- but!” Dean sputtered, “I was gonna be a Knight this time, you promised!”

“I’m also pushing a bowling ball sized person out of my vagina for you, you wanna go there, Dean?!” Charlie snapped and Cas calmly leaned over and wiped a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

“He’ll be your hand maiden,” Cas promised, “And I’ll make sure you win the crown again.”

Sam shared am amused look with the doctor and the nurse, both of whom were grinning widely.

Charlie sobbed, shrieking as she bore down. “You’re the best, Cas,” she blubbered, sniffing, and then turned her glare to Dean, who cowered. “Learn something from your husband, you dick!” she yelled.

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam snickered, “Learn from your husband.”

Charlie turned murderous eyes to him.

“AND you,” she snapped, “What the fuck are you doin over the-aaaahhhh!!!”

For a long, shrill ten seconds, Charlie screamed loudly, trailing off as another cry eclipsed her own, resounding within the small delivery room.

The doctor pulled the kicking and waiting infant out, quickly snipping the umbilical cord. The baby continued to cry loudly in the ensuing silence, her screams righteously pissed and Sam felt the burning in his eyes.

His niece was here.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of shrill, loud wailing shattered the quiet the house had fallen into. Dean groaned as he blindly reached for his husband’s back, pushing Cas forward in an attempt to get him out of bed.

“Gef hrr,” he mumbled into his pillow. “Your turn.”

Castiel grunted, “I’ve got class at 8 tomorrow before I can go on paternity leave.”

The wailing continued, angry and pinched, growing in volume.

“No’ fair,” Dean whined. “I got her the last time.”

“You’re already on leave,” Cas pointed out.

“Cas-”

Wails were turning into shrieks as their three-day old infant screamed herself hoarse. Before Dean could continue, though, another voice joined the mix, cooing softly and gently in an attempt to soothe the baby.

“Hey there,” Sam sounded tired. “Why’re you cryin? Where’s your dumb daddies?”

Something warm lit Dean’s chest as he heard his younger brother coo his daughter back to sleep and he looked up at Cas, who was smiling softly himself.

“I’ll go check on them,” he murmured, dropping a kiss to Dean’s forehead. A moment later, he was gone and his voice floated down the hallway as he greeted Sam.

A loud wail screeched through the air as Claire was passed from one to the other and Dean winced, hoping she hadn’t woken Charlie up. The redhead was still out from the birth.

“Hey Jude… Don’t make it bad…”

Both Dean and Claire fell asleep to the sound of Cas mangling the words to Mary Winchester’s favorite song.


	5. Chapter 5

His undergrads were tittering as Castiel hurried into class in a frazzled manner, coat and tie askew, hair messy and eyes bloodshot. He dumped the pile of papers he was carrying on to his desk and took a sip of the coffee he was holding, savoring the warmth as the hot liquid slid down his throat.

“You alright, Dr. Winchester?”

Castiel offered a concerned-looking Samandriel an exhausted smile and nodded.

“I’m fine, thank you,” he muttered, wishing he’d taken up Inias’s offer of substituting for him until he could come back after paternity leave, but this was his last class before the readong break and he did hate to abandon things halfway through.

“Actually, prof,” Meg drawled from the back, “you look like absolute shit… That hubby of yours keeping you up all night?” she gave him a saucy smirk and Castiel rolled his eyes. He enjoyed his upper year undergrads, had even made friends with a number of them, thanks to the small size of the group, but sometimes, they took it a bit far.

“My newborn daughter, actually,” he retorted and Meg’s eyes softened at the smile on his face.

“Well, Daddy,” she said, “the hell are you doin here then?”

Castiel paused, staring at the class, all of whom were watching him with incredulous expressions and raised eyebrows.

Come to think of it… What the hell _was_ he doing here?


	6. Chapter 6

How he could find wailing adorable, Dean didn’t know. But he stared down at the tiny form, lying in her crib, kicking and screaming and righteously screaming, the mechanic couldn’t help the way his heart grew about two sizes too big for his chest.

“You gonn stand there staring all day or are you gonna pick her up and feed her, doofus?”

Dean rolled his eyes, bending down to pick up the shrieking baby and turned back to Charlie who stood in the doorway with a shit-eating on her face. She looked a bit better today, fewer dark circles under her eyes, on her feet and hair tied up.

“Well she’s as demanding as her Auntie Charlie, that’s for sure,” he snarked. Claire’s impossibly tiny fists beat against his neck and he ran a hand down the side of her face gently.

“I pushed her outta my vagina, she’s gotta have some of my traits,” Charlie retorted as they walked down to the kitchen.

Dean quickly warmed up some milk and poured it into a glass bottle, holding the nipple up to the infant who latched on immediately, suckling it enthusiastically.

“That makes no sense whatsoever,” he pointed out. “We inserted a donor egg.”

Chatlie just shrugged, “But I incubate for nine whole months,” she leaned over to rub Claire’s back tenderly. “Didn’t I, bug?” she cooed, “aren’t you gonna be this Queen’s little Princess?”

“She ain’t wearing those chain mail miniskirt like.. Ever,” Dean snapped and Charlie grinned widely.

“We’ll see, Handmaiden,” she smirked. “We’ll see.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean?”

His call went unanswered as Castiel walked through the door. Sam was at work, but both Charlie (still on maternity leave from her job at Roman Enterprises) and Dean were supposed to be with Claire. The house was absolutely quiet, however, and he began to worry when no reply was forthcoming.

“Dean?!” he called again, kicking off his shoes and getting rid of his coat. “Charlie? Dean!”

The door was open, which meant that they were at home, but it was too quiet inside. He hurried forward, beginning to panic, his heart racing -

\- only to be stopped in his tracks in the living room at the sight in front of him.

Charlie and Dean were laid out on the floor, in a criss cross manner, snoring away to glory. Claire was wedged between them, wide awake, playing with her little feet, kicking and then chortling in that adorable way only babies could.

The corner of his lips curved into a smile as Castiel strode in, leaning over Charlie’s sleeping form to gently run his index finger down the side of his daughter’s face.

“Tired them out, did you?” he chuckled, the last vestiges of his panic fading away. Claire gurgled, a drop of spit rolling down the side of her face, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Good girl,” he whispered, joining the puppy pile on the floor. Charlie groaned and moved over instinctively to make space for him and Castiel tucked himself behind her back, hugging her to him.

Walking out of his class and coming home early was the best damn decision he’d made today.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ca-Cas,” Dean moaned, jerking forward, seeking some kind of friction. His husband’s low chuckle resounded in his ears as Castiel nibbled on his neck.

“Don’t move,” Castiel ordered and Dean let out a frustrated whine, going still in response to the barked order. They hadn’t had sex in over a month now, Claire’s loud cries interrupting every single time they’d tried. For the past three days, though, she’d been relatively good, sleeping for longer periods of time.

And so here they were, Dean propped on the bed, naked, sweating as Cas kissed his way down his body. He moaned, wanting more, wanting Cas inside him, the pressure building slowly, slowly -

“Aaaawaaaahhhaaa!”

Cas’s head plopped against Dean’s neck and the mechanic let out a strangled sound that was a cross between laugh and an exasperated cry.

“I’ll get her,” Cas said wearily. Dean pushed him off with a nod, and his husband pulled on the first pair of boxers he could find, still visibly aroused.

A moment later, he came back, holding a wailing infant in his arms, looking exhausted. Dean moved aside, having pulled on his own sweatpants, making room for his husband and kid. Cas lay down, cradling Claire between them, curling into Dean’s side, and suddenly, the frustration faded away at the sight of the angry, red scrunched up little face.


	9. Chapter 9

“And you’ve got the garage’s landline as well right? I can be here in under 20 minutes if I need to, just-”

Charlie rolled her eyes, staring down amusedly at the three-month cooing in her arms. She looked up to see Dean lingering in the doorway, fretting with his keys as he gazed at his daughter.

“Maybe I should just take anogher week off,” he said, “It’s Bobby, I’m sure-”

“Dean,” she cut him off forcefully. “Get the hell out. Now.”

“Charles, that’s my kid-” he began and she sighed. Claire gurgled in agreement and she held the baby up, holding her arm aside and moving it back and forth in a wave.

“I’ll be fine, Daddy!” she mimicked a childish tone, “Auntie Charlie’s awesome, we’re gonna binge watch Harry Potter and learn all the good stuff, you can go!”

Dean’s eyes softened and he marched over and pulled Claire into his arms. Charlie let her go instantly, smiling at the sight of Dean cradling the bundle.

“Right then, kiddo,” he sighed, kissing her gently. Claire threw up her tiny fist to boop him on the nose and Charlie snickered.

“Even she wants you to let her go,” she pointed out. “And before you go over the whole list again, Cas already told me who, when, what, how to contact in case of anything from crying baby to sick baby to alien baby.”

As if she, of all people, needed to know how to contact the world… But she’d indulge the dads this time, they were first timers after all.

Dean groaned, pulling Claire closer to him. “Why can’t I stay?” he whined. “She wants me to stay, don’t you baby girl?”

He looked down hopefully at her but Claire simply booped him again and he sighed in defeat, passing the baby over to Charlie.

She smirked and pushed him out the door.

“Go away, Daddy,” she mocked. He rolled his eyes and walked out, calling, “Love you kids!”

Claire gurgled in her arms again and Charlie grinned.

“Right then,” she held the baby up. “Let your educational begin, young padwan!”


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie groaned as she rolled over, clutching at her lower stomach, eyes burning as her stupid uterus cramped up again.

It wasn’t bad enough that Gilda had broken up with her barely two days ago, Mother Nature had to show up just now. And to top it off, none of the boys were home (though they’d totally kept her company all of yesterday in an attempt to make her forget Gilda) and Claire was fast asleep, which meant that she was lonely and tired and stuck in bed.

Moaning, she rolled over and sighed, wishing for a hot water bottle at least, but too tired to get up and get it.

Closing her eyes, she began to snooze, refusing to shed the tears at the memory of Gilda gently massaging her lower back the last time she’d been on her period (a year ago, before she’d decided to be the oven for Dean and Cas’s bun).

A loud cry broke through the haze and she blinked, sitting up wearily and yawning. She held back another groan; her stomach hurt bad enough that she didn’t wanna unfurl and move but Claire needed her -

-the door squeaked open and Sam grinned at her, holding their niece, who was cooing happily in his thick arms.

“Hey Red,” he lifted Claire’s hand up and waved for her. The baby gurgled and booped his nose, leaning forward towards Charlie, excited to see her. She’d learnt to recognize faces by now and Charlie was definitely one of her favorites.

“Sam?” she asked confusedly. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

He shrugged, “We thought we’d keep Auntie Charlie company instead,” he walked in, sitting at the edge of the bed. “Here, take this.”

Only now did Charlie notice the hot water bottle he was carrying and reached for it. Her eyes burned and she swallowed tightly, holding her arms out for the baby who chortled happily, a line of drool flowing down the side of her face.

“Puppy pile, Winchester!” she ordered and he laughed, climbing in next to her.

Maybe she didn’t have Gilda any more, but Claire, Sam, and the rest of them more than made up for it.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better…”

Dean smiled as he watched his husband hum what had once been his mother’s favorite lullaby, his low baritone soothing Claire into sleep.

The five-month old was valiantly trying to remain a part of the action, eyes dropping one second and then popping open the next to glare at her Daddy, who swayed on the spot.

Popsicle, on the other hand, was more than happy to just stand there and objectify his very hot husband and drool over the DILF that he’d married.

“Are you planning to help at all?” Cas asked in an amused, hushed tone, patting Claire’s back in a gentle, rhythmic motion.

Dean grinned. “Nope,” he said, popping the P. “I’m good, you carry on.”

He gestured to the crib and Cas snorted, Claire’s head dropping against his neck as she threw her thumb into her mouth, suckling noisily.

“Slouch,” he snarked and Dean chuckled. He watched affectionately as Cas placed Claire carefully inside the crib and kissed her softly.

“My turn,” he said cheerfully, walking to kiss his daughter good night. Cas paused.

“Dean,” he began, “I think…”

“Hmmm…?” the mechanic ran his hand down the side of the baby’s cheek, charmed as she opened her tiny mouth a little, suckling on the tip of his finger.

“Good night, sweethea—aahhh!” he snatched his hand back as Claire yawned innocently.

“As I said,” Cas continued with a smirk, “I just noticed that she’s begun teething.”


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn’t until Claire turned six months old that they finally get to fuck again.

Dean gasped as Cas bit down on his neck, running a teasing hand down the length of his cock. He was on the edge, had been almost as soon as they’d started - sue him, he hadn’t gotten laid in months.

Despite having two other adults - Sam and Charlie - to help them take care of their baby, they hadn’t been able to find time for one another. So when his brother and pseudo-sister had volunteered to take the six-month old to the docks for a fun picnic, Dean had jumped at the opportunity.

And here he was, laid up in bed, tied to the bed posts and completely at Cas’s mercy. His cock stood at attention, precome dripping on to his belly as his husband kissed his way down his body.

“So beautiful,” Cas breathed, looking up at him from where he lay between Dean’s legs, breathing hot over his cock. His thighs trembled, jerking instinctively, and Cas grinned, a wicked glint in his eye.

“Ca-Cas,” he gasped, “Babe, please-”

“You’re going to scream for tonight, Dean,” Cas promised, bending down to the take the tip of his cock into his mouth. “As you haven’t done in months.”

And surprise, surprise, Dean did.

He didn’t regret a second of it though.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie spread the blanket out, whistling merrily as Cas walked over, holding Claire. A few feet away, Sam and Dean were throwing a Frisbee at one another, yelling out petty insults.

“You throw like a girl, Sam!” Dean cried. “Is all that hair overcompensating for something?”

Charlie snorted and Cas rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her.

“Really?” she muttered under her breath. “That’s the best your husband can come up with?”

She turned to Cas who shrugged.

“I didn’t marry him for his scathing wit,” he answered and she giggled, holding her arms out for her niece.

“Gimme,” she demanded and Cas laughed, handing her the baby, who gurgled happily and threw a fist at Charlie’s nose, boinking her. It was one of Claire’s favorite ways of greeting people and it never failed to make her smile.

“Who’s my little bard?” she exclaimed, blowing a raspberry into Claire’s little tummy. “Who’s the heir to Auntie Charlie’s Kingdom?”

Cas chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“I assume you’ll be teaching her to joust,” he said, eyes twinkling. Charlie snuggled into his side, holding Claire tightly in her lap.

“Duh,” she grinned. Just then, Sam’s Frisbee hit Dean in the side.

“Now who’s the girl?!” he jeered at his brother. “No wonder you’re the handmaiden and I’m the Knight, jerk!”

“Bitch!” Dean groaned and held his stomach in pain.

Charlie looked down at Claire who was chewing happily on her thumb.

“And I’m teaching now to insult intelligently,” she stated, “in a non sexist way, because fuck that. Your dad and uncle are idiots.”


	14. Chapter 14

He should’ve known better than to bring his eight month old baby to class.

Castiel sighed as his students cooed over Claire, who was sitting on his desk, basking in the attention. Even prickly Meg was playing with her, holding her fingers and trying to get the baby to curl her fingers over them.

He rolled his eyes, gesturing to his TA to come and take Claire. Samandriel grinned at him, shrugging and Castiel sighed, massaging his temples.

Neither Charlie nor Sam were available to look after her today; the latter was out of town for one of his cases, and the former, who usually babysat for them since she worked from home for secret, shadow government agencies that she refused to tell them about, was on a date.

Which meant that Dean was left haggling Bobby into giving him half a day - Castiel was waiting for his husband to turn up any second.

“She’s a princess,” Anna cooed, patting Claire’s cheek.

“Ahghahhwaaha,” only a baby could drool and still look cute doing it, Castiel mused as Meg snorted.

“Oh hell no,” she snapped. “Claire’s a warrior, aren’t you, you little devil? Aren’t you?”

He chuckled at the way she tickled Claire, who shrieked with laughter, bouncing forward on her tiny butt.

“Her Auntie Charlie would say that she’s both,” Dean’s voice sounded absolutely amused, “But then she calls me her hand maiden, so I’d have to question her ability to judge, honestly… Cuz clearly, I’m a Knight.”

Castiel turned to see his husband in the doorway, smirking and puffing his chest out.

Meg rolled her eyes. “You’re also clearly overcompensating,” she smirked and Dean glared at her.

“Kid,” he snapped, “You got no idea how hot my package is.” He waved a hand over himself and Castiel stepped in before it could get worse.

“That’s enough,” he said pointedly and Dean turned to him with an indignant look. “Dean, take our daughter and get out of here.”

He huffed, scowling at Castiel before picking up Claire, who was already holding her arms out for her Popsicle.

“Pah-” she cried and Dean laughed, holding her close.

“Yeah,” Meg snorted again. “Totally hot and macho package.”

Castiel smiled mischievously.

“I can attest to that,” he admitted and watched Dean flush bright red, Claire boinking his nose with her tiny fist.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn’t until Claire’s first birthday that Jo finally made a reappearance in their lives. The young woman had run away from a strict mother at the age of 18, and though she’d turned up a year later, she’d refused to come home, insisting that she was fine where she was - performing onstage, with a rock band in Vegas.

Ellen had been heartbroken, all set to go after her and drag her back, but Cas had pointed out that not only was she a legal adult by now, but doing that would destroy any relationship they could build after. So she’d resisted the urge, staying away and letting Jo set the pace for their relationship this time.

Watching them had taught Dean that parenting wasn’t gonna be easy - no matter how much Ellen loved Jo, no one could deny the smothering or the overprotectiveness that had led to her leaving.

So seeing her now, laughing as she jumped out of the broken old junker she called a car, was heart warming. She headed straight to her mother, wrapping her arms around her.

From his arms, Claire gurgled, waving at this new person in her life. Dean looked down and grinned at his daughter, shaking his head.

“That’s Auntie Jojo,” he said in a baby tone, “Aunty Jojojojojo!”

“Jojojojojojojo!” Claire babbled and Cas chuckled from next to him.

A snort drew their attention to Charlie, who stepped forward, opening her mouth to say something.

Bit before she could, Jo pulled back and grinned widely

\- and Dean SWORE he could see the hearts popping out of her head, circling them as she stated at the blonde, wide-eyed and stunned.

“Oh hell,” he sighed, looking down at his daughter, “looks like we’re stuck in a romcom, kiddo.”

“Indeed,” Cas snorted. “Complete with a monstrous mother-in-law,” he pointed to a glowering Ellen, who narrowed her eyes at them.

Claire chortled in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

Claire was fast asleep by the time the crowd finally cleared.

Ellen and Jo were going back to the former’s place. Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about it, but they were both grown ass women, they could take care of themselves.

Bobby, Jody and Donna had decided to forgo Cas’s offer of a bed for the night, choosing to head home instead. Charlie and Sam had crashed in the living room and he hadn’t felt like waking them up, the way both were snoring away to glory.

He walked into the nursery, palming the back of Claire’s head as he turned the lights off. She was drooling on his shoulder, tired out from her party and he felt his heart ache a with a bittersweet warmth when he put her down.

Gently, he thumbed her cheek; she shifted, smiling in her sleep, her blonde hair spread around her like a golden halo. Awake, the kid was a monster at times, but now… Sleeping, she looked like an angel.

She looked like Cas.

Smiling, he switched on the bumblebee nightlight, humming softly under his breath.

“She’s out?” Cas sounded tired as he stood in the doorway, leaning against the wood. Dean turned, shrugging.

“Like a light,” he confirmed. His husband walked forward, hugging him and burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, wrapping his arms around him.

“She’s growing too fast,” he sighed. Dean chuckled, dropping a kiss on his temple.

“Kids do that, I hear,” he teased, feeling Cas’s huff waft across his skin.


	17. Chapter 17

Everything in this house was a goddamned family affair, Dean mused as he carried Claire into Charlie’s room.

The redhead was mumbling under her breath, head buried in her closet, looking for a proper outfit to wear. It had taken two whole weeks since Jo had shown up - two weeks in which Claire had begun to walk, crashed into the table twice and gotten stuck on the stairs six times and counting - for that thing to blow up into the date it had.

But if course Charlie wasn’t gonna stop at just asking Jo out, she had to demand that Sam, Cas and Dean be involved in the date.

Like, really? When had their lives turned into an episode of fucking Full House?

Not that he’d ever tell Charlie that to her face - he valued his life too much, thank you.

“What the hell do I wear?!” she threw her hands up and Dean snorted from where he stood on the doorway. Cas, perched on her bed, tilted his head and from behind him, Dean could hear his brother’s accompanying sigh.

“The green one,” Dean rolled his eyes as she flapped about dramatically. “Brings out your eyes.”

“Not my eyes I wanna emphasize, doofus!” she hugged. Sam winced.

“Ew, thanks, Charles,” he made a face. Charlie rolled her eyes and held her arms out for Claire.

“Gimme,” she demanded. “This baby has a better fashion sense that all you morons put together,” Dean passed the child to her with another snort.

She looked down at Claire who babbled, yanking at Charlie’s red hair and pointing to the light blue dress that lay on the bed happily.

“Good choice, bug!” she whistled and then turned to glare at the men in the room. “Take a lesson, boys!” she snapped.


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie didn’t come home that night.

Dean sighed as he turned the lights out in Claire’s nursery, turning her bumblebee nightlight on and stepping out of the room to head to the master bedroom. Sam was already conked out, having gone to bed soon after Charlie left on her date and Dean shook his head slightly as he saw Cas sitting and reading on their bed.

“Dean?” Cas looked up when he entered, peering through those damned reading glasses and Dean licked his lips - damn but his professor husband was a hunk.

“Claire’s out,” he answered, “Took the kid long enough.”

Cas closed the book and set it on the nightstand, opening his arms out to the mechanic. Dean quickly stripped throwing the shirt and pants behind him and his hand rolled his eyes at the mess as he slid under the covers.

“Charlie didn’t come home,” he mumbled into the comforter, curling up in Cas’s lap. The elder man, still seated against the headboard, ran a gentle hand through Dean’s hair, waiting patiently for him to work it out.

“What if it works out?” he asked softly, staring up at Cas who simply smiled. Charlie living with them was supposed to be temporary, and somehow, now, her being gone - even if it was with Jo - terrified him.

Dean would never admit it, but this Full House family drama was something he was quickly becoming addicted to.

“She loves you,” was the only thing Cas had to offer. “And that won’t stop.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Yeah.”


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel looked up at the sound of the door closing, frowning. His glasses slid off his face and he sighed, pushing them back up, wondering who’d come home - Dean had taken Claire to the park to give him some quiet time to get his grading done and both Charlie and Sam were supposed to be at work.

“Hey Cas,” Charlie’s sigh was telling and he raised an eyebrow at the redhead kicking her shoes off.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” he asked and she shrugged.

“Didn’t feel like it,” she muttered. Without another word, she plopped on to the couch next to him, toeing some papers to the side and curling up.

“You have something on your mind,” he knew her well enough to know she wouldn’t just randomly take off.

She rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, setting aside his pen and waiting for her to voice her thoughts.

“Jo,” she murmured, looking up at him with wide, tremulous eyes. “I really like her.”

“That’s usually a good thing,” he pointed out.

“She isn’t exactly the stay-home, let’s have babies type, Cas,” she snorted and Castiel chuckled.

“Neither was Dean,” he remarked. “On the outside, at least.”

She didn’t answer.

“Give it time, Charlie,” he continued. “And a chance. Or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

He peered down at her through his glasses and she reached up to place a quick kiss on his cheek, tucking her feet beneath her on the couch.

“Yeah, okay, Obi-Wan,” she muttered. “Thanks.”


	20. Chapter 20

Claire’s first steps were towards her uncle.

Sam ran a hand down the side of the one year old’s face, feeling the corner of his lips curve into a warm smile at the way she nuzzle into his touch. Today, Claire walked.

Towards HIM.

They were sitting in the living room, watching shitty daytime television and Claire had crawled to the end of the couch and patted the leather happily. They hadn’t thought anything of it when she slowly got to her feet, holding the couch for support - shed been doing that already for a couple weeks.

But then, she’d gone, “Awghwsabba,” and they’d turned to her, only to watch her take one shaky step, and then another, and then a third, reaching for Sam before she stumbled.

He’d raced ahead, caught her before she fell and she bonked his nose angrily, irritated that he’d stopped her. Charlie had cheered and Dean and Cas had jumped, crowding around them excitedly. And then Claire had walked again, stubby feet taking her all over the house.

She was gonna be a nightmare, he mused, turning the lights out and switching her bumblebee nightlight on.

But damn if they weren’t all looking forward to it.


End file.
